thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Judai Yuki
Pre-Iriphos Background Judai Yuki is the fun-loving student at Duel Academia with the power to see and communicate with spirits, mostly Duel Spirits. He is in the lowest dorm class, Slifer Red, yet he has defeated most of his professors, fellow students of the higher classes and even saved the world a few times. He does have a lot of respect from some of his peers and teachers but the others wish to just defeat him. However Judai has a dark secret. Years ago, he had a duel spirits named, Yubel, who was over protective and possessive to the point where she harmed his babysitters and friends. To help calm her spirit, Judai asked Kaiba Corp to send a seperate satellite into space when they launch the Neo-Spacians. He didn't realize it would set off a deadly chain of events during one school year. It was the year that Johan and the other exchange students came in along with Professor Viper. Viper was working with Yubel to bring her back which will also allow him to bring back his dead son. However, it all fell apart and the school was sent to an alternate dimension. During that time, duel zombies from students with drained duel energy started to multiply and take over. Judai along with his friend, Johan Andersen, taged teamed Yubel to defeat her to return the school back to their world. With the power of the Rainbow Dragon, Johan was able to do so but was trapped in the realm with Yubel Judai was guilt stricken because it was his fault she was like that and tried to go to the alternate dimension by himself but his friends came along to help. It was there that Judai became obessive to finding Johan to the point where some of his friends were scaraficed for the Super Polymerization card. After ruthlessly deafting Brron, Judai was over taken by the darkness and became Haou, the Supreme King who started to take over the world. His rule didn't last long after he was defeated by O'Brien and Judai returned back but was afraid of using any of his cards. After discovering Yubel had taken over Johan and was still conquering his fear of fusing his monsters, Judai went up to go and challenge Yubel to save Johan. In the middle of the duel, the gateway had opened up dragging both Judai and Yubel Johan into the alternate world but seperated them. Arc 1 Wandering Around the Mountains to Inaba When Judai awoke, he found himself back inside Haou's Castle. WIth the memories returning, Judai had fled the castle and wandered the mountains for a few days without food. It was there that he met Raine Sage who took notice of his condition and the fact that he was still only a child. The two became fast friends. He also met Lyre, Marik Ishtar, Bakura Ryou and Daz Bonez. Wandering the mountains for a few days had left Judai sick as well so there was a need to try and find a place to stay. They had arrived in Inaba and met Yukiko Amagi at her inn and she was able to help them get rooms and point Raine to a hospital for Judai after he threw up on Lyre by accident. In the hospital, Raine and Judai were able to talk more and interact as they learned about eachothers worlds. Judai taught Raine alittle Duel Monsters. He also befriended Kirby who had snuck into Raine's bag. but all good things had to come to an end. Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle had smashed through the window and tried to attack Judai. Raine defended and drove the beast out with the help of Elemental Hero Neos. However, Yami Marik came in to demand for her life while Daz Bonez demanded to kidnap Judai. Judai was stuck in a state of panic after seeing Chazz, whom he throught was dead and ran through the streets in fear. He found himself with Ahru who help defend him when Daz tracked them down. Chaos broke out when Yami Marik brought out The Winged Dragon of Ra to attack and kill Raine and Judai tried to defend but he was still trying to overcome the darkness to have control of his powers and failed as Haou came back. However, his return didn't last long after the overuse of the powers caused him to collapse. Raine and the others, with the help of Wasp, was able to get him to her jet to escape after KOS-MOS and Haseo was able to destroy the God Card and steal the Millennium Rod from Yami Marik. Darkness Returns Wasp took Judai to the Avengers Mansion for him to get rest and to recover. He told Raine about his situation and what it had caused and caused her to pull him out of bed to help meditate for him to control his powers after attacking stragey failed. During this meditation, Judai was having an argument with Haou for control with Haou trying to convince him that Raine was evil and that the path he had taken before was the right path. However, the conversation was vocal so when Judai awoke, he had Wasp thinking something was going on and he took off running. Raine and Kratos followed. When Raine caught up, she found Judai by the lake but when she came up to him, she had found that Haou had complete control of Judai with the boy trapped in his own mind like a mindless puppet. Raine tried to free him, but Haou threw Raine into the lake and killed her after he ordered Sparkman to attack while still in the water. He narrowly escaped after Kratos launched Judgement on his monsters. When he awoke he found himself on a ship with a strange clown named, Kefka. They were going to partner up but Haou found him distrubing and left the ship. He wandered the ways for a while until he was found by Estelle and Junpei Iori. Haou convinced them that Kratos had killed Raine and tried to kill him. Things became awkward when they found Kratos, Yuri and Flynn at Tower Library. It was there that Haou and Kratos attacked eachother but the angel had a better chance than he did and was able to steal away the deck but Haou stole his sword. The fight ended with the rest of the group jumped in and Haou walked off to talk to Junpei. What he didn't truly know that as he was going, Kratos used the spell, Retribution, a move that randomly inflicts a status aliment. When Haou and Junpei were talking far away, Haou sudden collasped and felt sick, causing Junpei to go for help. However, Haou in his condition didn't make it and the poison aliment killed him. The Deal When Haou and Judai awoke in the Shadow Realm as seperate beings, a gust of wind blew Haou far away from Judai. Judai was guilt stricken about what had happened to Raine when a voice came. The two talked about dying of loniness and how Judai had had respect and felt like Raine was like a mother to him. It was there that Judai discovered that Raine was back on Iriphos and that there was a way for him to return. He had a great will to return and break free from death and made a deal with Irpa, the Little Bird Earthbound God, to return to Irphos. However, when the deal was made, Judai didn't return with Haou and with the deal and the returned, Judai's mind had regressed to a childlike state. Dark Signer Judai came back to Inaba as a Dark Signer, wandering the streets until he stumbled upon, Yukiko, whom who herself had become a Dark Signer. The two were happy that they were reunited and agreed to go find Raine, whom Judai has referred to as "Okasan" or mother. They made a deal though that he would keep his hood on and stay slient to make a surprise while Yukiko acted different. That plan came in handy when they ran into Yubel Johan, Crocodile and Daz Bonez who were with Dark Signers Carly and Raine. It took them a long time for them to be seperated put it was Yubel Johan who came up with the idea that they should seperate for the time being so Raine took Judai up on her rheaird and the four Dark Signers were off. Judai was able to finally surprise Raine and the two were reunited again. They were able to make it to the Western Ruins of Iriphos, a once great city now in rubble. It was there that a Warpstar came flying out of nowhere and soon Lyre and Kirby had joined the group to which made Judai happy but the happiness ended when Roy Mustang, on a mission, attacked them before asking questions. This caused Judai to not trust him when the fighting was over. While gathering firewood and stones, Judai stumbled upon a necklace that he thought would be a good present for Raine but it was trap by a lonely Hypno who wanted someone to play. It hyponotizes Judai and leads him off to a toy room until Raine and Yukiko came and freed him and they soon befriended the Hypno. There afterwards, they found Lan Hikari to whom Judai became friends with really fast specially when they were left alone as the group left off to take some of the people to Neo Domino, then come back to harvest the souls of the city. It didn't last as a message rang out about Altessa needing help so Lan and Judai went to that direction. On their way, Judai met Dante but quickly left him for Raine's rheaird. They made it to the home but it was too late because the monster was already slain. Raine's memories with Altessa and Judai were becoming clear had been altered and drove her to the point of Kalistu, Raine's Earthbound God, to take over. Irpa conviced him that Raine was just sick and the two left. After Raine's Death Judai had found out Raine had been killed and vowed to take all the souls on the world for his Earthbound God in revenge. He was reunited with Lan, who had become a Dark Signer (killed the same time Raine was) and the two soon declared they were brothers. They eventually meet up with Carly and Yukiko and traveled to Castle Obivion for them to rest and figure out Judai's plan. It was there that he found the Heartless who tried to steal his heart but failed. They soon team up before the Dark Signers were forced out of the castle by Dante, Junpei and the others. Haou's Part Haou is apart of Judai who became trapped in the Shadow Realm while Judai left. For the time, he was interacting with Freakazoid and eventually was tied to a chair and force fed over 2,000 waffles. He hopped away and was found by Raine after she died. He was confused why she wasn't so mad that he killed her and eventually tried to help her when her Dark Signer self manifested to try and convince Raine to return to Kalistu. He even tried to get Raine to use his mana but she could only maniuplate light mana. It was there that the darker half used Enemy Controller and brainwashed Haou to come over to her for her to use his mana which nearly destroys him. Eventually Haou recovered slightly and helped Raine take out her Dark Signer Self. As the two wandered, they figured out that they needed to save Judai and Haou would need a body to reside in. So when the two escaped from the Shadow Realm, Haou ended up residing in Raine and can take over if needed. Arc 2 During the 3 Months between Arc 1 and Arc 2, Judai and the other Dark Signers had hit some unknown locations to steal souls while at the same time, the Heartless who followed Judai had stole hearts. When they were able to return to the castle, it was stated in some of the posts that Judai and the Heartless would sneak off and that more places were hit and more Heartless appeared. Judai had the belief that Kalistu, the Tree Earthbound, would bring back Raine after she was killed. So during his sneak outs, he was trying to find her along with Heartless. Start of Arc 2 At the start of Arc 2, Judai was the very first post and he is woken up by the Heartless and lead to the basement area of Castle Oblivion where he finds Raine and Kratos tied up together. Estatic that Raine came back, he ignored the fact that she wasn't connected to Kalistu anymore. He also slowly started to consiter Kratos as his 'father'. It is revealed that the Heartless had found Kratos and Raine and kidnapped them during the night from Mac Anu. Raine starts to convince him about leaving and then came the talks, from Lan, about a wedding between Kratos and Raine. During the fight that Carly and Yukiko were having against Aqua, Judai was able to send Lan and a Heartless to them and left Castle Oblivion with Raine and Kratos to show them the sight of the wedding. Dark Signer Duel-Judai vs Raine/Haou/Kratos When they arrived at Hulle Granz Cathedral; Haou, who was inside of Raine, took over and revealed the fact that Raine didn't come back with an Earthbound and that the two of them were going to duel against Judai to 'set him free'. Judai didn't believe it at first until Haou Raine actually punched Kratos, saying a few lines and Hane Kuriboh hid behind Kratos and didn't come to Judai. Judai, with a push from Irpa, began to believe that everyone has lied espeically when Kalistu wasn't there and that by dueling, he could destroy the fakes and also reclaim his deck. With Kratos making some amature mistakes and Haou, in Raine's body, trying to keep him alive, it would seem that Judai was going to win until he made an error in Synchro Summoning but was still able to take out Haou/Raine's ace monster, Master Hyperion. When Judai started to regain himself, he was taken over and forced Raine and Kratos to defeat him even after Haseo punched him for nearly destorying the cathedral. Eventually Dark Signer Judai fell to the pair and was able to regain himself in time for him to disappear. Shadow Realm Judai and Haou, still two seperate enties, met up just as the Dark Signer version of Judai showed up to attack them to force Judai to rejoin Irpa as a Dark Signer again. It became a two on one duel with surprisingly Judai and Haou's decks syncing to the point that they had the same cards on the field. Soon they were able to defeat Dark Signer Judai and Haou returned to Judai. The celebrations didn't last as Yubel found him. The duel played out with the two equalling out and Judai using Haou's power. However, Yubel was able to get ahold of the Super Polymerization which she started to activate to fuse the worlds, including Iriphos. This caused the earthquake on the world for everyone to feel. However, Judai was able to stop it by fusing his soul with Yubel's. However, Judai didn't leave the Shadow Realm so quickly, Freakazoid still had a challenge for him. Take the one ring to the volcano. Return to the Living Side Obviously Judai passed Freakazoid's challenge and was able to return to the real world and to Neo Domino City. There he was able to find Raine thanks to Hane Kuriboh. However, Kratos almost attacked him once more due to his hatred for Judai after killing Raine. This sparks a fight between the couple to which Judai tried to stop as fire balls rained from the sky. Judai tried stopping them with Neos and ended up some how firing a fireball on his own. This caused confusion to Judai as he was reunited with Kirby. After things cooled down, Naoto Shirogane asked for help after Emil fell into the TV World. He went along, only to accidently take Kirby along as well. After apologizing, he was able to follow the group to go to where Emil was being held by his shadow. He was also one of the few who made the connection that Naoto was a girl by the voices in Burning Palmacosta. During the fight, Judai was able to help snap Lyre from her panic attack and helped her when she was trapped in ice by the shadow's attacks. Once more, his fire mana flared slightly to help melt the ice and warm her back up with Vulpix as well. Once the fight was over, he was reunited with Tyranno Kenzan who was in the TV World with Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Dark Kain and Yusei Fudo, who was in a disguise. When they got out of the TV World at Martha's house, he was able to find Wasp, who was worried about him ever since what had happened three months ago. When the events of Yusei revealing himself and Jack Atlus wanting to get him to remember, Raine started to snap. Judai, concerned about her sudden anger, tried to calm her down only to get snapped at as well. He spent most of the night talking with Kenzan while people were recovering. The next day, Judai went searching for Raine, only to find Yami Malik who had apporched the two. They soon ended up in a double duel for information on where the Millennium Rod was and maybe him leaving them alone. The two ended up winning the duel, only to have the possessed boy be a sore loser and threaten them. Yubel, in tern, threatened him by blowing up a trash can. Raine was curious about what just happened and Judai promised that he would explain later. They soon met up with Yui Konagi and took her back to Martha's house to find that the lawn was torched from a fight. Raine was sknocked out by the sudden mana flow and the fact that people were turning into girls. Judai and Kenzan took her into another room with Yusei. As Raine recovered, Judai became a key crest holder for Yusei when he took it off to kinda prove a point, only to have it ripped away from Raine and placed back on the crab haired angel. After Earthworm Jim crashed through the ceiling, Judai and Kenzan left the house to go into the city to find supplies to fix the roof for Martha. While on the bridge, they ran into Johan. Shocked, Judai didn't notice that it was a fake as the bridge partly blew up. Fearing for safety, Judai summoned Neos to take the three down to a maintence worker on a disabled boat down below and moved them to safety. However, they didn't know that the worker was a fake as well as they jumped Judai and Kenzan and injected a sedative into two while cloroforming Kirby. Trapped in the Sahira Judai and Kenzan woke up in a strange cell with Kirby. Across from them was Cynder who was also trapped as well. Judai was still heavily groggy from the sedative as he tried to convince Kenzan to stop running into the electrified door. Suddenly, the door disappeared as a strange mana started to fill. This caused Ju dai's eyes to change and feel dizzy. Kenzan finally saw the biocromatic eyes and asked. Judai was forced to tell him about the duel against Yubel. However, he didn't expect the reaction of 'failing to protect', not realizing about the Dherris Emblem dream that Kenzan had of a puppet Judai and Yubel was in control. Judai is afraid Kenzan wouldn't accept the fact and not treat him the same way ever again. At the same time, he still had feelings about distancing from Kenzan after what he did to him in the Dark World and the time Judai spent as a Dark Signer. At the height of Wiseman's power over Cynder, Judai passed out, not understanding his mana sensitivty that he had gained. When he woke up, the door was already open to reveal the cell empty. However they saw a large, black evil looking dragon that Judai immedantly identified as Cynder. When the Enchantress and Sailor Pluto were fighting, the two attempted to escape. However, Yami Marik, on the Black Moon Clan's side, came over to try and indimidate and threaten Judai to gain information on where Raine was. Judai refused to speak of where she was, not wanting to betray her. He also caught sight of Yuan and Ruka, people the two recongized from Martha's home. They also spot Danny so they kept trying to escape. Then Sailor Pluto used her Time Stop move to reassure them that she would return to save them and not give up hope. This left Judai and Kenzan dumbfounded when time was restored. Arc 3 Three Month Time Skip During the three month time skip between Arcs 2 and 3, Judai, Kenzan and Kirby have been held captive with in the Sahira. Not much is revealed what happened to the pair during their stay in the cell, although Judai has been sadden due to Kenzan's reaction to his "new self". The Southern Ruins Bait The reason for the capture was revealed as their meal was drugged, causing both Judai and Kenzan to be awake but not aware of anything in a drunken state of mind. They would try and talk, but it would just be mumbles or slurs. Kirby was knocked out. The Dopplegangers in the form of the Inaba Investigation Team (minus Teddie), brought the three to a cliffside overlooking the now desolant Southern Ruins (the inhabitants that had remained were destroyed by Megatron's army). The three were bait to lure out a somber Johan Andersen from his friends and there to be an exchange. However, Judai was unaware of what was going on, nor could hear Hane Kuriboh or Yubel, the reason had remained unknown. However, when the plan backfired, the Doppleganers holding the pair forced the contents of the Sleeping Death potion they stole from The Queen and attempted to murder them by throwing the three off the cliff. However, their lives were spared by Zelos and Rukia who were able to nab them in time. After the shapeshifters were defeated, Judai and Kenzan were loaded up into Teddie's limo to head to Neo Domino for safe keeping and to look for a way to wake them up. Items Elemental Hero/Neo Spacian Deck (Currently being used by Kratos)-Judai's deck that he uses throughout the series that contains Hane Kuriboh, Elemental Heroes and the Neo Spacians. The ace monster is Elemental Hero Neos. The Neo Spacians and Hane Kuriboh are the duel spirits in the deck Ally of Justice Deck (Dark Signer Deck)-Judai's Dark Signer deck consisting of the machine monsters that have special ablilties against Light Monsters. It also contains DNA Transplant and Earthbound God--Irpa, a monster that has a special ablility against special summons. Powers Normal Powers Judai gained new powers when he fused his soul with Yubel's and the powers of the Supreme King, Haou. Duel Spirit Sight: One of Judai's original powers where he's able to see and communicate with Duel Spirits. He's also able to communicate with ghosts. Duel Spirit Summon: With the help of Yubel's powers, he's able to summon his duel spirits. Mostly Elemental Hero Neos and Hane Kuriboh. Biocromatic Eyes: Judai's eyes change colors to sources of powers or during duels. Elemental Hero/Neo Spacian Deck: '''Judai's signature deck that has his Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacians, Yubel and Hane Kuriboh. Dark Signer Powers These were powers that he had temporarily gained as a Dark Signer. Judai no longer has access to them. '''Earthbound Immortal Irpa: The Earthbound of the Little Bird that he could summon Ally of Justice Deck: After Kratos took his deck away, Judai needed a new one and gained the Ally of Justice deck. Little Bird Mark: Like a signer, Judai has a mark that connects him to his earthbound and sense the others. Symphonia Powers Judai had gained mana powers after Haou returned to him. He still has yet to master them...or really know/understand them. TP Count: 400 Fire Ball: 7 TP-Sends three 3 balls at an enemy Stone Blast: 7 TP-Raises stones beneath the target Wind Blade: 8 TP: Sends three blades around a target Category:Character Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!